The Dark Side Of Town
by JordanTheWolf
Summary: (Saulbert fanfic) Sauli Koskinen is new to the city. Its very different from his old life, but then, because of a stupid dare, his life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

He didnt want to leave, but she said he had to. It didn't matter what he wanted, what he felt. She was in survival mode. The dark clouds rolled over top our tiny rooftops, covering them in soot, fallout, all the toxic stuff that could kill a man in seconds. "Daddy! Where's daddy?" Little sauli koskinen cried out to his mother as she put him in the backseat of her car. "Daddy will come, little one. He will come." And with that, no more question, no more reluctance, they drove off down the road towards the airport approximately 127 miles ahead. They stopped once at a small motel near the airport to buy tickets off the computer. Once they had them, they rushed into the crowded building, scuttling and pushing and slipping past people to get to their due flight.  
The plane was quiet and humid. So much so that sauli found himself sweating within 5 minutes of being in his seat. The plane began to vibrate with life, moving suddenly and he could feel it happening, then it took off. His stomach felt tingly for a moment when it did take flight, but wonder was not absent. The views out the window was satisfying enough for the boy. Rolling hills, animals scattered throughout the plains. Vast forests filled with unknowns and thingiedoos not to his level of understanding. But did he need to understand? No. Not yet. But he will. Those vast unknowns and thingiedoos can come in all shapes and sizes, that he understood. But when and where would he encounter them? How would it begin, end? Tragedy? Excitement? Fear? Who knows. That's the beauty of it.  
But little did he know that his life would change so quickly, just like that! Due to those...thingiedoos...by age 17 he still hadn't found out what he wanted to do with his life. Now how fair is that? Oh yeah. Its not.


	2. Chapter 2

He had turned 17 today. Only his mama seemed to care though. She got him a small chocolate cake with the words 17 poorly drawn on top with white buttercream icing. To Sauli at this point in time, his 12th birthday spent without his dad, this was more than enough. He knew she couldn't afford gifts, and he never expected nor desired to ask for them. All he wanted to do was spend time with her. She needed all the comfort she could get.

"Sauli?" She said to him through his bedroom door. "Yes, mama? I-i'm going to bed soon, i promise." He replied quickly, nose deep in a book as usual. He loved to read. This time, his heart was set on "stockholm syndrome," a book about people who love their captors. He was intrigued by the thought. He actually kind of wished he could experience something like that. It reminded him of the tale of the beauty and the beast. He'd always loved that tale.

"Alright. I just dont want you to be too tired tomorrow. You start school, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, i know." Sauli sighed, putting the book down and sliding under the covers. She opened the door and slinked in over to his bedside, then she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, whispering,"Ei tuskailla, älä itke, kaikki järjestyy hyvin. rakkaus on aina noin. katsokaa."

she says this to him often before he sleeps...sometimes he'd wish she'd realize that he's 17 and not a baby anymore.

He nodded and turned over, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, mama."

"Goodnight, Sauli."

The next day, he was woken up early at 5:30 by his alarm clock. The sun had just barely come up and he was quite irritated at the fact. "i wish i didn't always have to get up so early..." He would say to himself.

"Sauli! Breakfast is ready!" His mama called upstairs to him. She had already made food? When did she get up? He crawled out of bed and pulled some black jeans and a grey t-shirt on, then he looked into his mirror and fixed his short but jungle-like hair into a neat and decent look. When he was content he went downstairs and into the kitchen and sat in a chair at the table. His mom poured some cheese slathered eggs onto a plate with buttered toast then she poured a glass of orange juice and sat the meal in front of him. "Thanks." He smiled up at her, taking his fork and digging in. "Oh wow..." he mumbled through chewing. "This is good."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Later on, after he had brushed his teeth, washed his face and sprayed himself with a sweet smelling cologne, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. "Bye ma!" He called back to her. She waved as she watched him walk all the way down the sidewalk until he turned a corner. Then she went back in. "Now to begin my 11th year of high school in a school I've never been to." He muttered to himself. "I cant believe it." He'd moved from state to state countless times. This was the 8th or 9th time. Now, he lives in the city in an old house around loud and roudy streets and neighbors.

When he got to the bus stop, there were several kids waiting there already. Some of them looked his way, others just ignored his presence. "Hi!" He whispered to a girl who stood next to him. She looked over at him, trailing her gaze up and down as she chewed her gum. "Hm." She then continued staring ahead. Americans were usually this silent. "Ya so...im new here. Do you think you could maybe show me around when we get to sch-"

She and everyone else turned their attention to the yellow vehicle that pulled up next to them. She looked back at him, seeing his offended expression due to her completely ignoring what he had tried to say, and she found it amusing. Or at least he thought so because a very weak smile spread across her face.

T4 was written with paint on the side of the bus. He supposed he should remember that so he took out a marker and wrote it on his binder once he was inside the bus and in a seat. The ride to school was surprisingly easy...well...as far as the actual driving. There wasn't any traffic so it took about five minutes, but the wait was no less interesting. Everyone behind him and in front of him jumped up and around in their seats, stuck their heads out the windows and smoked and cursed and payed much attention to Sauli. Someone behind him kept poking the back of his head and feeling his hair and looking at his clothes. He didn't think his choice of attire was so interesting. "Where are you from?" Student number one said. "Finland. I moved here from Finland."

"Thats cool. Do you guys like, uh...sleep in huts err...eat twigs and grass?" Student number two asked, puffing smoke into Sauli's face. "Ahem...no. who told you that-"

"Watabout yeh parents? They got bones in they noses? How bout rags? Do they wear rags? Or-or do they wear necklaces made of animal skeletons?" Student number three piped. "No! I think you have us confused with africa... Where do you people hear these things? They are not true, we are the same as you." Sauli declared. Everyone stared blankly at him as if they heard him but didn't care, or rather they just didn't believe him.

"You guys are dumb! He obviously had his own goat that he rides around like a horse, right kid?" Student number four spoke up.

"Nobody owns a goat and does that, seriously."

"But you did wear those weird outfits like the...the uh...lederhosen!" Student number five said.

"What is that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Well anyway, when they got to their destination, Sauli gazed upon the big black building that was Longview high. It was a fairly generic looking school. Nothing to really be impressed about. One thing that did impress him though was the women. They were all so beautiful. I mean, sure, the women back in finland were good too but their attire was a bit more free and sometimes revealing-

"Oops, sorry." Muttered a boy who had accidentally bumped into him. The boy had rushed past him, but he saw all he needed to in that split second. Sauli froze, watching the boy continue walking hastily. He wore bright blue jeans, a black jacket that flapped behind him as he went and boots that were quite feminine for a dude. And, when the boy had spoken, his voice was also quite gentle. But, alas, this is high school. Gay men are everywhere. And, in America, it seems to be more obvious.

"That was Adam Lambert." A voice behind him spoke. Sauli turned to see the girl who he tried to converse with at the bus stop. The girl was an African American with big black glasses. Her clothes happened to be black as well. He supposed she liked that color. She simply wore a shirt and pants, just like himself. "Yeah. I talk." She grinned.

"Adam Lambert...is he-"

"Yep. I would know. I've seen things, heard things." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "He's fucking hot i tell you. Every girl in the building swoons when he walks by, but none of them know...none of them." She let go of him and turned away. "I didn't either at first...but thats not the point. Becides that, i think you and him would make good friends since you're so outgoing."

He cocked his head to the side. "Interesting. I think I'll talk to him sometime."


End file.
